Dia Kurosawa
|imagewidth = 250 |Japanese Name = 黒澤ダイヤ |Romanized Name = Kurosawa Daiya |Three Sizes = B 80, W 57, H 80 |Favorite Food = flavored candy PuddingDengeki G's Magazine August 2015 issue |Disliked Food = Gratin |Charm Point = }} Dia Kurosawa is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a third-year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is red. She is a member of AZALEA, a sub-unit under Aqours. Background She is a third-year student who is the president of the student council. She is from an old family involved in fishing management whose name is well-known around the area. The Kurosawa family also owns a number of companies including real estate, entertainment, human resources and restaurant management.LL!SS!! Season 1 Volume 7 Blu-Ray - School idol diary Chapter Aqours's Summer Splash Dia has a younger sister named Ruby Kurosawa. In the anime, Dia initially rejects the idea of an idol club because of Chika's incompetence and inexperience, chastising her for her lack of idol knowledge. It is later revealed that it was her past failure as a school idol that caused her to try and prevent Chika's idol club from happening. Personality Dia is a very refined and mature young woman who tends to speak in a formal style of Japanese. She regards all of her friends with politeness, referring to each of them as "-san." Hardworking and a bit of a perfectionist, Dia dislikes it when things are done sloppily or incorrectly. She is also very meticulous regarding small details, as far as going on tirades regarding the unorthodox reading of certain .Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM Radio Dramas Though always trying to remain calm and collected, she tends to become overly zealous when school idols are involved, as she is very passionate about the subject. She wants nothing less than total success for Aqours, and constantly pushes herself and her friends to be the best they can possibly be in order to achieve their goals. Despite being short-tempered and brash at times, Dia genuinely cares for each of her friends, particularly her younger sister Ruby, whom she is very protective and nurturing of. She has a habit of scratching her mole whenever she is telling a lie. Clubs and Hobbies She is Uranohoshi Girls' High School's Student Council President. She is skilled in playing the , and Kitsuke, the art of wearing a kimono. Her hobbies are watching movies and reading. She is also revealed to be an avid fan of school idols, namely μ's, although she refused to admit it at first. Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Chronology Trivia *Her favorite member of µ's is Eli Ayase. ** Using SIF Attribute as a factor: Dia is Aqours's Third Year Cool, matching with Eli's status as µ's' Third Year Cool *In the early stages of Aqours, Dia was originally a second-year student. *Incidentally, her voice actress Arisa Komiya has a beauty mark under her mouth as well. *In real life, the Kurosawa mansion is based on the Okawa mansion, which has been designated a cultural heritage property of Numazu since the Edo period. The historical owner of the mansion was also a wealthy family involved in fishing management, similar to the Kurosawa family. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References ja:黒澤ダイヤ Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate